Y todo comenzó por una discusión
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: En realidad no tiene mucha trama,pero dale una oportunidad. Legolas/Harry. HPxSDLAxTwilight. Extraño, lo sé. Esto es para ti, Moonsy. No lamento lo bizarro de esto


Los Cullen estaban en un paseo de campo, o sea, Bella veía beber a los demás vasos de sangre,que habían sacado del banco de sangre más cercano, mientras ella se bebía jugo natural que Esme había preparado esa mañana. Carlisle y Edward conversaban en voz baja, con Esme apoyada en el costado de su esposo, uno de los brazos de Carlisle abrazándola, Rosalie y Emmet conversaban un poco más alejados, con Rosalie dándole miradas punzantes cada vez que los pillaba mirándolos. En cambio, Alice y Jasper discutian, algo que ella nunca pensó que vería, esos dos eran muy unidos, esperaba que un día ella y Edward fueran como ellos .

-Tolkien-espetó Jasper

-J. K. Rowling -murmuró Alice, mirando a su pareja

-El Hobbit-

-Los cuentos de Beedle, el vardo-contestó Alice

-Aragorn-

-Hermione-replicó Alice

-Frodo

-Harry

-Legolas

-Draco

-Harían una bonita pareja- dijo Alice, pensativa, olvidando su disputa. Tratando de imaginar a los dos rubios arrogantes como una pareja

-¡Iugh!¡no!-semi gritó alguien,mientras dos figuras salían del bosque que circundaba la casa Cullen. La figura que había hablado era un hombre de mediana estatura, contextura delgada, cabello oscuro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes, el otro hombre, que caminaba detrás de la primera persona, era rubio, de un rubio brillante, alto, mucho más que el pelinegro, de contextura delgada, pero fuerte y expresión impasible

-Disculpe, pero¿quiénes son?- preguntó Carlisle, su tono perfectamente cortés, a pesar de su preocupación interna por no haber podido escuchar ni oler a los recién llegados.

-¿No nos reconocen?-preguntó casi retóricamente el hombre de cabello oscuro, antes de girarse hacia su compañero-cariño, no nos reconocen-le dijo como si fuera una gran ofensa

-Lo sé. Es una pena, una verdadera pena-contestó el rubio siguiéndole el juego, su voz totalmente triste, aunque sus ojos brillaron con alegría contenida- teniendo en cuenta que discutían de nosotros

Les tomó a los Cullen casi medio minuto para darse cuenta de que estaban hablando los dos extraños y sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar mucho más. Alice chilló. Jasper se quedó boquiabierto. Rosalie sonrió. Emmet rió. Carlisle y Edward solo los miraron, sus mentes científicas pensando en las posibilidades, si esto era cierto, que ellos traían a la medicina moderna. Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de sus cuencas, mientras que Esme solo les sonrió.

-¿en serio?¿lo son?-rebotó Alice, con su inigualable energía habitual

\- demuestrenlo-exigió Rosalie, aunque no muchos lo sabían la hermosa rubia prefería los libros de fantasía y aventuras a los de romance, bueno, eso junto a libros de mecánica.

El pelinegro, Harry al parecer le sonrió,sacó su varita,un par de movimiento y un hechizo no verbal más tarde en su mano había un ramo de orquídeas rojas y orquídeas blancas.

-Para la vampiresa más hermosa que haya visto- y le entregó el ramo a Rosalie con una sonrisa encantadora, aunque un movimiento más tarde el rubio, Legolas, al parecer, tenía su brazo en la cintura del hombre más bajito de la improvisada reunión, en un demostración de posesividad.

-Eso lo puede hacer cualquier mago de salón, señor "Potter"- el escepticismo de la rubia solo parecía divertir a Harry

-Bien, bien. Tenemos un público exigente- rió, mientras tomaba de su espalda una mochila, que ninguno de ellos había notado,y sacaba una tienda de campaña común y corriente, con un movimiento de su varita estaba armada- Estoy seguro que saben que es. Así que adelante, revísenla- se apoyó en el pecho del elfo detrás suyo, mirando a la pequeña pelinegra rebotar a revisar la tienda por dentro, rió con ganas cuando escucho su grito ahogado, cuando suponiblemente se diera cuenta que, de hecho, la tienda de campaña era más grande por dentro de lo que debería ser posible. En cuanto Alice salió, entraron el resto de los Cullen a revisar las maravillas de la magia.

-¡Oh Dios!-chilló Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo- ¡Eres Harry Potter!- Harry rió de sus reacciones, besando sus manos y dándoles una pequeña reverencia incómoda porque el rubio no lo había soltado

-Un placer conocerlas,señoritas-saludó, su acento británico mostrándose claramente- Y si, mi compañero es , de hecho, Legolas. Saluda, querido- murmuró, en voz baja.

-Buenos tardes.-saludo Legolas, sonriendoles amablemente- Aunque creo que estamos en desventaja, ustedes saben nuestros nombres, pero nosotros no los suyos

-¡Oh!¡Dios!¡Perdonen nuestros modales!-se disculpó la pequeña mujer castaña, sonriendoles amablemente-Soy Esme Cullen- se presentó,antes de señalar al hombre rubio a su lado- mi marido Carlisle- el adolescente de cabello rojizo- nuestro hijo Edward y su novia Bella-apuntó a la única adolescente que no parecía una modelo- nuestras hijas Rosalie y Alice, sus parejasy nuestros hijos, Emmet y Jasper, respectivamente

-Así que...-Harry se balanceó sobre sus talones, mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa Cullen. Esme había insistido en cocinarles la cena- ¿qué hace en un clan de vampiros veganos en Forks?

-Bueno, yo soy médico. Y mis hijos estudian en la escuela secundaria local-contestó Carlisle, mirando curiosamente las manos unidas de los dos hombres- Si no es muy intrusivo...¿están juntos?Como pareja quiero decir

Harry rió, mientras Legolas sonrió al patriarca Cullen- Si lo estamos. Hace...¿cuántos son ya, _adanel_? {hermoso}

-Más de los que puedo contar-contestó el ojiverde sonriendo-De hecho Alice-posó su atención en vampiresa vidente- Legolas y Draco no se ven bien juntos, ni irían bien como pareja. Son demasiado arrogantes- esquivó agílmente el codo de su pareja- sólo yo tengo la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo- se lamentó dramáticamente

-Y sólo yo puedo aguantarte Reina del Drama- apuntó juguetonamente Legolas, acercándolo a su cuerpo

-Mhm-asintió Harry, inclinándose para robarle un beso, antes de seguir a los Cullen a su casa

* * *

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Esme. Muchas gracias- Esme había preparado una cena totalmente vegetariana, teniendo en cuenta los gustos de sus comensales *1

-Dime,Harry-comenzó Emmet,viendo como el británico bebía té-¿Qué hacen usted en Forks?

-Nos enteramos por un conocido que en Estados Unidos existen los dos clanes de vampiros "vegetarianos" y como ya visitamos a los Denalí, los vinimos a visitar a usted. Mi turno de preguntar: Dime Jasper,¿qué se siente controlar las emociones?-los Cullen se tensaron, todos pensando en como el mago sabía de las habilidades de Jasper si en la cena jamás lo habían comentado- o tu videncia Alice,¿es espontanea?¿o se activa con un toque o algo así?- Por la mente de Jasper ya corrían maneras deshacerse de los dos seres mágicos- No, no Jasper. No lo intentes. No me obligues a probar si el Avada Kedavra funciona en vampiros- comentó casualmente Harry, mientras Legolas se había ido tensando, listo para luchar o correr, a medida que los Cullen más se rigidizaban. Harry se había mantenido calmado, bebiendo de su té, o así lo veían los vampiros, pues Legolas lo conocía lo suficiente para ver como su mano se posicionaba para que sacar la Varita de Saúco, que estaba escondida en la funda de varita de su antebrazo, fuera más sencillo.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?-murmuró Bella, incrédula. Nunca había conocido, aparte de Edward,a diferencia de los vampiros, a alguien que pudiera leer la mente.

-Mmh-tarareó el pelinegro, agitando su té suavemente- si, aparte de Isabella-ignoró la mueca de la ojimarrón-todos tienen una barrera mental lamentable, para alguien que vive con un Telépata. Si estoy hablando de ti Edward-rodó los ojos, fastidiado- y como,bueno, eso es más sencillo soy un Legeremente consumado, muchas gracias.

-¿En tus libros no eras tan...?-comenzó Alice, un poco incierta de como redactar su pregunta

-¿irónico?¿locuaz?¿molesto?-resopló Legolas, ganándose un inevitable codazo-Auch, _meleth nín. {mi amor}_

-Shush tu-murmuró entre dientes el mago,más divertido que otra cosa- Y una guerra cambia mucho a una persona, varias guerras...-el ojiverde tembló un poco, sintiéndose desgastado,para luego sentirse en calma- no. lo. hagas- le espetó a Jasper- Me agradas, pero no juegues con mis emociones, Whitlock

-Lo siento- Jasper se veía casi adolorido por decirlo- es la fuerza de la costumbre

-No importa-

* * *

Horas más tarde,cuando la noche caía, y hubieran pasado la tarde conversando, en los que la pareja se enteró de la historia de amor entre Bella y Edward, las historias de vida,o de muerte en realidad, de los Cullen y dichos vampiros descubrieron el comienzo del romance entre Harry y Legolas, el mago se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció su mano a Legolas sonriéndole,antes de girarse hacia sus anfitriones- Esme, Carlisle muchas gracias por la comida. Estaba exquisita, pero nos tenemos que retirar

-¡Oh!Bueno-se veían un poco decepcionados por su pronta partida-Está bien. Pero,¿a dónde irán?

-Estamos de viaje por el mundo-les confesó, un tanto avergonzado el ser humano mágico,sonrojándose un poco

* * *

-Nos volveremos a ver- les aseguró Harry, cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa y ya se hubieran despedido de todos- cuando menos lo esperen.

- _Namárië-_ se despidió Legolas, sonriéndoles levemente, aunque sabía que no lo entenderían, al menos no la mayoría {¡Adios![Q]}

- _¡Mára valto!_ \- contestó Jasper, sorprendiendo un poco a su familia, aunque todos supieran su pequeña obsesión con Tolkien {¡buena suerte}

- _¡Mára mesta!-_ replicó Rosalie, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Emmet que sabía de los gustos,en lectura, de su esposa {¡buen viaje!}

- _¡Hantalë!-_ dijo Legolas cuando ya iban en la distancia, sabiendo que lo vampiros lo oirían perfectamente {¡Gracias!}

* * *

-Harry, _cuil nín,¿Méralyë vesta ni? {mi vida, ¿casate conmigo?}_

 _-no,anor nín. No._ si,si,si-chilló Harry, abrazandolo y riendo {si, mi sol. Si}

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sip un Legolas/Harry. Moonsy, preciosa persona, tu fic está aquí. Espero que no te haya decepcionado :D**

 **¿Por qué Crepúsculo, Harry Potter y SDLA? Hum, sencillo. Era un reto y me encantan los retos. Espero que los personajes quedarán más o menos parecidos al canon**

 _ **La cursiva es elfico, tanto Quenya como Sindarin. En realidad no me he leído los libros de Tolkien así que mi elfico es totalmente de internet.**_

 **Antes que me olvide, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Opiniones son realmente apreciadas**

 **Cas, fuera**

 **Ps: cualquier error es mío,**


End file.
